


i’m on a sugar crash

by walk_away



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: no beta we die like nikis canon sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walk_away/pseuds/walk_away
Summary: ppcrew plus feral boys on a roadtrip. i’m sure this will go over well :)no shipping except velvetfrost. some joke shipping like karlnapity or dnf will be in it but it’s not an established relationship in the story if that makes sense.if it doesn’t, baisically ant and velvet are dating and no one else is
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um i’m so sorry if this ends out bad i’m on a roadtrip and i can’t get my brain off the mod apps i submitted so i’m trying to distract myself
> 
> lets go i actually like chapter one a little bit
> 
> title taken from sugar crash. no, i’m not okay. i’ve been looping it for hours, this is my call for help /hj

Currently Bad was standing in the middle of a mess. Not a mess of items, but of people. Boomer was chasing Punz and Sam around the front yard, screaming. Sapnap was setting sticks on fire and then blowing them out with Quackity. Karl watched them from a few feet away, smiling. Dream and George were loading things into the cars. Ant and Red were sitting on top of the roof together somehow. Gumi and Ponk sat alone watching the chaos unfold. Bad managed to get everyone over by the cars.

“Alright, we have two cars. Who’s driving?” Bad asked.

“I’ll drive!” Dream exclaimed.

“No,” everyone else deadpanned at the same time.

“I can drive a car, Bad,” Karl offered.

“Great Karl, thanks for volunteering. I’ll drive the other one. Velvet, Boomer, Gumi, Sapnap and Ponk, you come with me. The rest of you go with Karl,” Bad said. Protests erupted from everyone.

“Bad you can’t put me in a car with Quackity! I’ll go insane!” Sam exclaimed.

“Why don’t I get to go with Ant,” Velvet complained at the same time.

“I’m not riding with Boomer,” Gumi protested.

“Hey I’m not that bad!” Boomer whined loudly in response to Gumi’s comment. Ant had moved closer to Velvet as a way of disagreeing with Bad and Karl just stood there in shock.

After a few more minutes that involved a lot of arguing, everyone got into their respective cars and the group was on their way.

“I have a few rules,” Bad started as everyone got their seatbelts on. “One, no screaming. Two, no swearing. Three, no arguing. Four, no electronics. In fact, hand up all of your phones,” Bad stated. Gumi and Ponk handed in their phones willingly. Velvet sent a final message before handing in his and grabbing Boomer’s.

“Dude what the hell!” Boomer screamed and grabbed it back. Gumi reached back and intervened, taking Boomer’s phone from the arguing men.

“If you revoke rule two, it’s all yours,” Sapnap bargained. Bad sighed and yanked the device out of Sap’s hand.

Meanwhile, Karl’s car was having the time of their lives. Dream had forced them all to listen to Roadtrip on loop, so they rolled the windows down and screamed the lyrics down the highway.

“20 HOURS” could be heard by a large portion of the interstate.

At the toll station, they ran into Bad’s car. Literally. Thankfully, when they pulled over there wasn’t any serious damage to the car, but it’s safe to say that Bad was not happy with Karl. 

Back on the road, Punz had given everyone in the car some FunDip and some Monster, and they started yelling the lyrics to Sugar Crash. Gumi was sitting at a window seat apparently, because she leaned out the window and gave them the middle finger from the car ahead of them.

“Bad, what would you say if I told you I forgot to use the bathroom before we left,” Boomer spoke up.

“I’m surprised you haven’t just gone in the car, after all isn’t piss an interest of yours?” Velvet input.

“I hate you both,” Bad responded.

Quackity had raided and taken control of the passenger seat, kicking Dream to sit in the middle row with George.

“Hey Dream, how do you like your new seat?” he asked.

“I’d rather have that seat,” Dream responded. Quackity laughed as he pressed play on the music. Karl and George joined in on the laughing.

“Where are the askers, my friend,” Quackity sang whilst he wasn’t dying.

“Hey guys as funny as this is, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t die in the car,” Sam intervened. At this, Dream started wheezing. Punz calmly took another sip of his drink.

In the midst of the chaos, Ant leaned over to Sam to ask a question.

“Hey have you heard anything from Ponk? I haven’t been able to reach Red for hours. I really hope they’re okay,” he asked.

“I’m sure they’re fine. They’re probably out of service, they were a bit ahead of us earlier,” Sam reassured him. “But no, I haven’t heard from anyone in their car,” he added.

Bad pulled up to the gas station grudgingly.

“I don’t need to use the bathroom anymore,” Boomer chimed.

“Get. Out. Of. The. Car. Now,” Bad told him. Boomer opened the door and ran into the store. Laughing, Gumi got out of the car as well.

While Bad was getting snacks from the gas station, ( _someone_ *cough cough Boomer cough cough* had forgotten to pack them) Ponk stole Bad’s phone and started rearranging the apps and filling it with junk. Velvet rummaged through his bag, clearly looking for something. When Boomer got back in the car, Velvet pulled him over. He smiled, putting a finger over his mouth as a symbol to keep quiet. Red handed over an i-pad he apparently had in his bag, and pulled out one for himself. Velvet opened up Minecraft. Boomer followed his lead.

Sapnap had gotten into his own trouble in the gas station. The people at the counter were concerned as to why Sap needed five lighters. Eventually he did get three of them. Sapnap hid them in the car, ignoring Gumi’s confused look.

Bad finally came back to the car with snacks and drinks to share. Boomer and Velvet were oddly quiet, but Bad just assumed they has fallen asleep. After all, he couldn’t see the back if the car too well.

It was peaceful until Bad couldn’t find the GPS and started lecturing Ponk.

“Hey, what do you all want to do for lunch?” Karl asked. He was absolutely starving and wanted to eat something soon.

“I don’t mind, but can we see if we can stop at the same restaurant as the others?” Sam asked. Ant murmured something in agreement, and Quackity seemed to like the idea.

“As much as I love that idea, George has fallen asleep on me and I don’t think I’ll be able to get him off of me,” Dream added.

“Probably a sugar crash,” Punz reasoned.

“Dreamnotfound confirmed?” Karl joked. The group laughed.

“Bad just got back to me, he stopped at a gas station and if we give him the place he can meet us there to eat,” Sam inserted.

“Let’s go!” Ant cheered quietly. Only Sam heard it, but silently agreed that it would be nice to see the others again.

They stopped at a Culver’s. It wasn’t the nicest place in the world, but they were out of the car and with each other again, so it would do.

When Quackity got out of the car, he was extremely high energy. He started a game of tag with Dream, Karl, George, Sapnap, and Sam.

“What did you give them to make them so hyper?” Bad asked Punz.

“FunDip and a Monster, though I think Karl had four Monsters and Quackity might have had some more candy,” he answered.

“Well at least I’m not the one who has to deal with it,” Bad responded. Punz shook his head.

“Why didn’t you respond to any of my texts?” Ant asked Red quietly.

“Oh, Bad took our devices away. He gave us four rules, somehow Boomer has broken all four of them,” Velvet responded.

“Of course he has. Hey, at least he didn’t have to deal with a car full of screaming, hyper, guys,” Ant pointed out. “Punz gave everyone candy and Monster,” he added.

Neither knew it, but Boomer overheard and had gotten an idea.

“You know if I could’ve, I would have responded,” Red told him, lacing his and Ant’s hands together.

When everyone was back in the cars, George took over driving for Karl. Since he’d slept most of the way and Karl was having a caffeine and a sugar crash, it was the most sensible option.

In Bad’s car, they weren’t so lucky. 

“Hey, how did you get Monster?” Velvet asked Boomer, alarmed.

“Gumi,” Bad asked.

“Yes Bad?” she replied.

“Please tell me that Boomer does not have Monster,” he told her.

“I wouldn’t look behind you then,” she warned.

Turning around, Bad saw that Boomer had _at least_ ten cans of Monster and Red had taken a few of them.

“Oh my goodness,” Bad sighed.


	2. no ones here to listen in this ghost town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thing about roadtrips is, not everything goes as planned. sometimes you have to go through traffic, sometimes you drive through storms, and sometimes, sometimes there are those rare accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from calling by james marriott
> 
> im sorry this is short but my brain has gone blank and this is the best i can do. i actually kinda like it anyway.
> 
> any and all kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated. ily all (/p) and i hope you all have an amazing day.

Sam sat in the back seat, listening to music and looking out the window. His carmates had calmed down a bit. George was still driving.

Outside it started raining, and it quickly developed into a full-on thunderstorm. It didn’t look safe to drive but George didn’t stop. 

Karl, Ant, and Punz were asleep. Dream was on his phone, likely unaware of anything else going on. Quackity was controlling the car music still, but it was soft and quiet.

It was quite bland out. Between the dead trees, the thunderstorms, and the road, everything was grey.

Sam switched the song and went back to looking out the window.

“Yo, how did I die?” Boomer screamed suddenly. Gumi turned in her seat to face the boys in back.

“Boomer what-“ she started. At that moment she noticed the i-pads that Velvet and Boomer were using.

Bad was apparently startled by Boomer’s scream because he almost hit a car in front of them.

“Boomer! You can’t scream like that!” Bad lectured. Red was clearly holding back a laugh. “Don’t you encourage him,” Bad added.

“Guys, just sleep or something. It was quiet before,” Gumi told them, glancing at Ponk. Ponk had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and he didn’t look like he was going to wake up soon.

It was quiet for a half an hour until Boomer remembered he still had a few more cans of Monster. And then the storm hit.

Sam noticed the rain getting heavier by the minute. Soon they wouldn’t be able to see outside if the car.

“George you need to pull over, now,” Sam instructed.

“I’m looking for somewhere we can stop. Maybe there’s a Mcdonald’s nearby?” he replied.

“There’s an exit coming up on your right,” Sam told him. The other members of the car were starting to wake up from the violent thunder.

They made it to a Starbucks without crashing, thank goodness. The group was soaking wet, and had nowhere to stay whilst they waited for the storm to pass over.

Bad’s car did not have such luck.

“Hey Bad, I think we need to stop before we crash the car,” Sapnap warned. The sides of the road were filled with deep puddles.

“We’ll be fine, we just need to get through this bit of storm,” Bad replied, eyes glued to the road. Not one person in the car believed his words, least of all Bad, but they continued on anyway. 

Boomer and Red stopped messing around, realizing the seriousness of the conversation.

“We can pull over and wait it out. It’s not worth getting into an accident,” Boomer input. Bad didn’t hear him. Suddenly, a deer ran out into the road. Bad slammed on the brakes, but the car skidded through the rain. The only choice left was to avoid it.

The car veered off the side off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two will be out either today or tomorrow :D
> 
> comments and kudos feed the writer and keep them awake while moon is on a 12 hour car ride so don’t be shy! i love hearing from all of you!


End file.
